one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jevil vs. Asuka
314D4720-79AF-45F8-8F13-0E69B3EA2BD6.jpeg|Psychomaster35 062271FE-5954-449D-BF78-407385FEB543.jpeg|SentryNeo Jevil of Deltarune (nominated by ToonLandia) takes on Asuka of Senran Kagura (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar). Who will win round one of the Collections of World Tournament? Introduction ???: That is sadistic even for my taste. The mysterious man looked on as one of the two men had his brain blown out and covered the street. This feeling was soon put to rest as the screen was showing him an area with a volcano in the background. The demonic clown leaping back and forth as the mysterious man was taking note. ???: He has that aura like that other sadistic clown. I hope that the ninja can dispose of this pest. Jevil had swapped from his scythe form back to his normal form as Asuka was sent backward. Asuka: What a nut job? Jevil: I will show you what a true nut job can do. Asuka: That will not happen. HUNTER OR HUNTED!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Deltarune - The World Revolving) 60 Jevil then threw several hearts at Asuka as she was able to slice all of them with her two wakizashi. she then threw her Kunai at the jester, aiming for his head. Jevil then turned into a scythe as he avoided the projectile. He then swept the shinobi's leg making her fall to the ground. He then changed forms and kicked her up into the air. Jevil: Let's play now! 54 Jevil then threw a mixture of spades and diamonds at the shinobi, which Asuka takes. Jevil then boosts towards Asuka as he begins to transform into his scythe form. Asuka was quick to recover as she then clashed with the jester. Asuka: I am going to knock you into next week. Jevil: Don't let your guard down. With a twirl, he sent Asuka's wakizashi into the ground below. Now with her exposed she was slashed repeatedly by Jevil before being slammed down towards the ground. She bounces off the ground as Jevil then slices her. Or so he thought. 44 Jevil turned around and was expecting a corpse on the ground. However, instead of Asuka, there was a log in her place. This frustrated him as he thought he killed her. Jevil: No fair! I am the only one that is supposed to do the tricks. Asuka: Then you are going to hate this trick! Asuka with her blades back in her hands as she charges towards the jester. He tried to shoot several hearts and diamonds at her, but they were either dodged or destroyed by her wakizashi. The distance was cut as she slashes at Jevil several times as she sends him into the air. 32 Asuka: Here you go freak! She then scythed her swords as she got closer towards him. With a strike, slash marks appeared as the jester was sent slamming into the side of the volcano. 30 Jevil then got up as Asuka landed. As soon as she did she was met by a barrage of projectiles. With her distracted, Jevil teleported behind her and was met with a kick sending her towards the projectiles. He then teleported again with him now being a scythe as he sent Asuka into the air. Jevil: Meet my ace of spades! With a flick of his wrist, he sent a giant spade towards Asuka as he teleported up to where Asuka was. He turned into his scythe and slashed her into the spade, causing it to explode on impact. 20 Jevil: Sweet Victory! Asuka: You are quick to judge aren't you? Wounded severely, Asuka stood up slowly and pointed her two blades at the sadistic jester in a taunting way. Jevil: How are you still alive? Asuka: A great shinobi never reveals there tricks to anyone. Jevil: Whatever? You are prolonging the inevitable, just like that pesky knight! Asuka prepared her wakizashi ready to finish off the talkative jester. She then charges towards Jevil ready to turn him into two. Asuka: Time to finish this with honor! 6 Jevil spammed his projectiles towards Asuka as she tries to get closer towards the jester. In response to the barrage, the wounded Asuka used her explosive kunai's to destroy the projectiles. This worked as it created smoke towards Jevil as he begins to cough from it. Jevil: What... cough... is this.... cough... trick... 1 Without him even knowing Asuka appeared out of the smoke and slashed at the jester. K.O. Jevil landed face down as he was disappointed with himself on his defeat. Jevil: Darn, I failed. This will not be the end of this shinobi. I will get my revenge! Jevil passed out from the slash wounds as she put her wakizashi away and walks towards the downed clown. Asuka: I hope I never see your face again. If we do, I will not hesitate to kill you. You were lucky this time. Take this as a warning! Now where to go. Asuka looks around as she tries to find her way around the volcano. Results ???: I was not expecting you to beat that crazy jester, but I must admit you surprised me with this result. However, I predict that your clumsiness will get you killed. Regardless this melee's winner is Asuka by K.O. (Cues Senran Kagura Burst Re:Newal Ost - Asuka's transformation theme) Winning Combatant: Jevil: 8 Asuka: 29 Winning Method: K.O.: 29 Death: 0 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Asuka's path here!! Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:One Minute Melees with Music